


keeping track

by anotherplaceintime (marvelleous)



Series: snapshots [2]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Frisky Frasers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelleous/pseuds/anotherplaceintime
Summary: “I’m not going to suddenly blow up like a balloon overnight,” she huffs, giving him a pointed glare that quickly fades as she sees the wide smile on his face.“Aye, ye are Sassenach, and I cannae wait.”In which Jamie (not so patiently) awaits the changes in Claire's body.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785904
Comments: 24
Kudos: 179





	keeping track

In the entire time Claire has known Jamie, he has always had the patience of a saint. 

She can recall all the times they stood together, battling against the elements for hours on end, scorching heat and freezing wind, allowing photographers to capture the perfect shot, a split-second immortalised in an image, all in the name of art. He had always stayed silent, moved as directed while she grumbled under her breath between shots; she would always be in a foul mood when shoots ran over time and without fail he would cheer her up. It had been that way since day one, and sometimes she curses herself for not realising how much he loved her from the start. 

He had waited though, without complaint, for her to come to her senses and realise that they were born for one another, that she needed to stop running and face the truth. 

_“I would have waited my entire life for ye, Sassenach.”_

There was no doubt in her mind that he spoke only the truth, but recently, she has been seeing a less than patient side to him, something in which she secretly delights. 

They’re lying together in bed; she’s flat on her back, eyes closed, thinking about the chips from that twenty-four hour diner almost an hour’s drive away and debating whether or not it would be worth it to have Jamie go and fetch her an order or half a dozen. She knows he would do so without complaint, but doesn’t like the thought of him being gone for so long, especially if her non-food related cravings flare up. He’s lying on his side next to her, head down by her middle, as he has been each morning and evening for the last two months, trying to see physical evidence of their child’s existence.

“Yer smaller than you were yesterday,” he grumbles, one large hand stretched over her bare midsection. She opens her eyes then, pushing herself upright with an exaggerated groan as Jamie moves almost frantically to pile pillows behind her back. 

“I’m not going to suddenly blow up like a balloon overnight,” she huffs, giving him a pointed glare that quickly fades as she sees the wide smile on his face. 

“Aye, ye are Sassenach, and I cannae wait.”

She shoves his shoulder none too gently at that, but he doesn’t budge, smile unwavering. 

“The longer this little one decides to stay hidden, the fewer jobs I have to cancel.”

Jamie had been more than a little concerned when she had returned to work after her mandated bedrest was over, always making excuses to come and visit her during shoots, keeping an eagle eye on her at all times, making sure she drank plenty of water and ate when she needed to. Though she had greeted him with exasperation each time, she was secretly grateful. Their careers were gruelling at times, and despite her complaints, she had always pushed herself to the limits in order to achieve perfection. She hasn’t really taken a break since she started, ten long years of jetting around the world, exploring new places, re-visiting the locations she had once been to with Uncle Lamb and living in the moment. Frank had wanted her to settle down, but she couldn’t bring herself to in the end, not with him. 

But things are changing now, and she rests a hand over her belly, above Jamie’s, and knows without a doubt that she would choose him and _their_ family over her career. He clears his throat then, withdrawing, an expression of intense concentration on his face. 

“You may think me an old-fashioned brute for saying so, but I dinna wish for the world to see yer changing body. How your breasts are swelling, the way yer arse grows rounder by the day and that you’ll soon look as though you’ve swallowed a planet. I want to be the only one who gets to see you like this.”

His voice cracks at the last part and Claire feels a strange mix of emotions that she will most definitely be blaming on the hormones. 

She _wants_ to wrap her arms around him, reassure him that she wants the same things and discuss their plans for the future. 

She _needs_ to have her way with him immediately, to have him under her, on top of her, inside her. 

It’s apparent Jamie can sense the sudden change in her mood, throat moving as he swallows, pupils darkening with desire. She reaches for him, pulling him closer and kissing him in a fit of frenzied passion, lips moving and tongues clashing. Her body is on fire, flushed with need and she can already feel the dampness between her legs, evidence of just how much she craves his touch. She begins shoving at the waistband of her sleeping shorts, grinning against Jamie’s lips as his hands join hers. They strip quickly, clothes flying haphazardly onto the ground; Claire knows that everything will be laundered and hung out to dry before she awakens tomorrow, and tears up a little, a wave of affection washing over her before she is consumed once again by blinding desire.

Jamie situates himself between her legs, hands pushing her thighs apart and she lets out a whimper when he lingers for a second too long, eyes taking in the sight of her, as if trying to decide what he wanted to do first. He grins, lowering his head and then his tongue is inside her, delving between the already dripping folds and drinking her in. She cries out, throwing her head back and clenching the crumpled bed covers within her fists as he continues to pleasure her, alternating between licking long wide strips, tongue flattened as if to taste as much of her as possible, and burying his face against her, reaching as far in as he can. His nose brushes up against her swollen clit and that is all it takes for her to lose control, her thighs locking around his head as she comes. 

_One._

The satisfaction that usually accompanies a mind-blowing orgasm is overshadowed by the desperate need for _more._

"I need-," she manages to pant out before Jamie interrupts her, hand curling around her thigh and easing her legs over his shoulder.

"Aye, I ken fine what ye need, mo ghraidh," he says, glint in his eye. She inhales shakily as he presses a series of very wet kisses to the inside of her thighs, slowly, methodically. 

Without any warning, he changes course and runs his tongue over her clit, rough circles against the most sensitive part of her body before sucking the nub between his lips. She cannot contain herself, begging for more between each moan, body quivering as he inserts one finger and then two, stretching her out. He grazes her clit with his teeth and then she’s shattering, losing control over her own limbs as she writhes in pleasure. 

_Two._

His dampened fingers reach for her breasts, hands roughly squeezing one and then the other, pinching and tugging at her hardened nipples. In the beginning, she had been so sore that even the slightest brush of his lips against her skin had brought her pain, but now she can’t get enough. His tongue is inside her once more, the calloused pad of this thumb rubbing up against her clit and she blacks out for a moment when she reaches her peak. 

_Three._

Claire is shaking, her entire body trembling beneath his touch, but he doesn’t stop, fingers slowly moving inside her, dragging out the sensations. 

“I can’t,” she whimpers, so sensitive that it _almost hurts._

“Ye can Sassenach, just once more, for me.”

She looks up, blinking hard to clear her vision and sees him watching her, blue eyes clouded with desire and adoration, and she nods weakly, giving him her assent to continue with the torture. 

He moves then, shifting his body until he’s lying beside her and she can feel his cock against her hip, hard as ever. His fingers continue to move inside her as he presses a gentle kiss to her lips before trailing his tongue down the length of her neck, across her collarbones and then along the curve of one breast. She curves one arm around his back, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging at the copper curls as he takes a nipple into his mouth, suckling at her breast.

_Like their child soon will._

She tears up again, cursing at the raging hormones and then cursing out loud as Jamie tugs at her nipple with his teeth, sending a shock of pleasure-pain straight to her core. The surprise of it has her pulling at his hair, drawing out a muffled groan from him that mingles with her cries. She has lost all sense of time, had since the moment he confessed his possessive desires to her, but is hyper aware of what he’s doing to her body.

Her skin is flushed, breasts heaving as she gasps for air, thighs trembling in an effort to not clamp down around Jamie’s arm as he thrusts into her with his fingers. She feels him rocking his hips, grinding his erection against her hip as if to alleviate some of the pressure, and decides that enough is enough. 

“I want you inside me,” she says, but it comes out as more of a whimper, and then evolves into a whine when he releases her nipple and shakes his head, his stubble grazing the sensitive skin of her breasts. 

She understands his hesitation; there had been one day last week when she had completely worn him out. He had come home from a trip to the gym, all flushed and sweaty and she had pounced on him the moment he stepped into their room, tearing off his clothes and taking him inside her mouth. That had been their first mistake; he’d fucked her up against the wall, and then she had ridden him into the mattress, but the beast within her was not so easily tamed. He’d ended up tapping out after that, pleasuring her with his mouth instead, batting her wandering hands away from his worn-out cock. 

She understands, but she _needs_ this, needs to be stretched out and feel him in places where his fingers can’t quite reach; needs him to fuck her, needs his fingers to paint bruises on her thighs as he grips her in place, needs to feel his balls slapping against her arse with every thrust.

“Please,” she begs, and he freezes, fingers stilling within her. She reaches her arm towards him, pulling him up for a deep kiss, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. He gingerly removes his fingers and she cries out softly, feeling so empty but knowing that she’ll soon be complete. He moves on top of her and wraps one damp hand around her thigh, the other fisting his cock, a look of concentration on his face. 

When he enters her, she screams. 

_Four._

She loses herself to the pleasure, feels it coursing through her veins from head to toe, hears herself calling out Jamie’s name and sees stars. When she comes down from her high, she realises that he’s still hard inside her, thrusting very gently, but she’s beginning to ache and not in a pleasurable way. She’s oversensitive, overstimulated and thinks she might cry if she comes again. 

He moves off her, breathing heavily and damn her glass face; his cock is slick with their combined fluids, flushed, the head a deep shade between red and purple and she winces, this time in sympathy. 

“Come here,” she murmurs, pulling him towards her until he’s carefully straddling her waist, careful to keep his weight off her. She wraps her fingers around his throbbing length, giving him a few quick pumps and then sets him between her breasts. 

“God Claire, ye’ll be the death of me,” he groans.

She moves her hands to her breasts, feeling just how much they had filled out in the last few months and then pushes them together, trapping his cock in between. They’ve never tried this before, though Jamie certainly had expressed his desire to do so on multiple occasions, and she can tell he’s enjoying himself from the sounds that he’s making, head thrown back as his hips thrust at an erratic pace. His hands are gripping the headboard and she can see the strain in his muscles, knows that he’s close. 

When he comes, it’s with a shout, painting her breasts with his cum; he’s careful not to get any in her hair, and she admires his control as he moves off her, slumping down into the sheets, completely undone. 

They lie together, sweaty and sated, and she reaches for his hand, bringing it to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss against his knuckles. 

“I’ll get ye cleaned up,” he tells her, after he’s had a moment or two to catch his breath, and she watches as he gets up from their bed, striding through the room, naked as the day he was born. She hears him rummaging around in the bathroom, the sound of the tap being turned, a rush of water and then silence. He returns with a damp towel in his hands, and it’s pleasantly warm against her cooling skin as he wipes her down, trailing his fingers over her as he does. 

They curl up together afterwards, their legs entwined, her head resting against his chest as he settles a possessive hand on her belly. 

She falls asleep to the dreams of their _family._

* * *

When she awakens the following morning, it’s to the sound of his voice, whispering endearments she can’t quite understand against the skin of her now distinctly _rounded_ middle. She reaches down, cupping the small bump in one hand and ruffling Jamie’s curls with her other, smiling widely when she sees the absolute delight in his eyes. 

“And tae think, ye’ll only get bigger from here on out,” he informs her, looking far too excited at the prospect.

She groans, closing her eyes and pretending to ignore him. 

“I cannae wait for it, Sassenach,” he says, and she feels him moving closer. He brushes his lips against her cheek and she wrinkles her nose, fighting a smile. 

She imagines it, their child growing stronger and healthier and rounding out her belly more with each passing day; thinks about how ecstatic Jamie will be the first time he feels the baby kick and pictures him cradling a newborn in his arms. 

She imagines it, wisps of red hair, bright blue eyes and a tiny fist wrapped around his thumb. 

She _knows_ that he’ll be a wonderful father. 

And she can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. I'd love to see your reactions in the comments, and you can always hit me up at @displaceintime on twitter if you want to chat :)


End file.
